


Fourth Times The Charm

by Driver Picks The Music (RandiPandi88)



Category: Revolution (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandiPandi88/pseuds/Driver%20Picks%20The%20Music
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geez, she thought to herself, how many time do you have to have sex with a man before you can admit to yourself that you maybe have some feelings for him?<br/>Four apparently.<br/>*Charloe*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fourth Times The Charm

**Author's Note:**

> So I have no idea where this came from. The idea popped into my head when I was trying to go to sleep last night and I just kept thinking about it until I sat down and wrote it.
> 
> There's no smut here, but I did take things farther than I normally do, and that being unusual for me it makes me a little nervous, so if it sucks, please be honest but kind lol
> 
> Disclaimer: I have a pretty good collection of books that I own, and the computer that I'm writing this on...other than that I own nothing...

**The first time**  it happened Bass was shoved back against the wall roughly. He wasn't sure what he had expected, but he knows he shouldn't be surprised to find out that Charlie seemed to do everything with the same fire and determination. But before he had a chance to remark on this, she grabbed his face and smashed her mouth into his.

They had just survived another battle with the patriots. It was a pretty epic one at that. They had been severely outnumbered, but with ruthless determination and quick thinking they had come out on top, victors once again.

As Charlie pushed her tongue into Monroe's mouth she told herself that this was just the result of leftover adrenaline.

She pulled back and looked him in the eye, her gaze narrowing. "This means nothing." she said. He nodded with a smirk. "Less than nothing, it's not like I have a lot of options right now, who else is there, Rachel?" he snorted. "Been there, done that." he said smirking a little wider at the look of disgust on her face.

"Right." she said. "sort of like all I have to choose from is you or Connor, and like you said, been there done that." she said, hoping for the same effect his words had had on her.

But she was disappointed in that respect when he raised a brow before reaching down to scoop her up with a hand on each thigh. "Now let me show you how it's done right." he said as he backed her over to the old bench that ran along one wall of the old barn they were currently in.

"Please." she scoffed and he grinned. "Begging already?"

Charlie reached up and grabbed his face again, but instead of kissing him again she glared "Shut up." she said.

"Yes Ma'am" He said before reaching down to grab her tank top, pulling it over her head. He took a moment to appreciate the plain cotton bra she wore, as Charlie reached for the buckle on his belt.

…

 **The second time**  it happened was a little different.

The war against the patriots was going well, they were actually winning, so tonight was a night for celebrations. No the war wasn't won yet, but they were well on their way there, plus it was the end of another year. Tonight was New Years Eve and Miles had found some old moonshine in the cellar of the house they had taken over the night before.

Now it was getting late, Miles had long since passed out with Rachel in the bedroom upstairs and the jar was empty so Charlie headed into the cellar in search of another one.

While she was down there she heard the cellar door open and knew by the sound of the footfalls that it was Monroe.

She was bent over a stack of crates, searching around inside for another jar when she felt his hands on her hips.

This time, she told herself that she was drunk and so was he and it was New Years Eve, a night for everyone to be a little crazy, to do something that they would regret in the morning. So when he pulled her back against him, all she did was stand up and lean back against him, her hand going to the back of his head as she turned her own to find his mouth.

Right before their lips touched she stopped. "This means nothing." she breathed out, the smell of the moonshine heavy on her breath as she echoed the words she had used the first time.

He nodded as he snaked a hand around to her stomach. "Less than nothing." he assured as he reached for the buckle on her pants.

…

 **The third time**  it happened nothing had led up to it except a bit of a dry spell. It was a few weeks into the new year and they had decided to make camp for the night. After setting things up and having a bit of dried meat and some slightly wilted apples for supper Charlie caught Monroe's eye over Miles head as her Uncle tended to the fire.

She raised a brow and he motioned towards the woods with a jerk of his head and she raised her chin in agreement before abruptly standing.

Miles looked up at her and raised both of his brows in question and Charlie smirked and rolled her eyes. "Drank a lot of water." she said as she motioned to the trees.

Miles nodded once in understanding. "Oh right, just don't go to far, and watch your back." he said as she started to walk away.

Charlie rolled her eyes again but smiled at his worry. "Don't worry, this isn't my first time." she said as she caught Monroe's eye again smiling slightly when she saw his smirk.

A few moments later, while the others weren't paying him any attention, Monroe stood and walked in the opposite direction than Charlie had gone, circling around to meet up with her where she leaned against a tree waiting.

There were no words of greeting or any other kind as he walked up to her and she pushed off of the tree and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself against the length of him, her lips finding his.

Monroe pulled back from her and raised a brow as he started to unfasten her pants. "I don't even get a hello?" he asked and smirked when Charlie only shook her head, kicking her jeans away after he pushed them down her legs.

She ran her hands under his shirt, pushing the material up as she ran her hands along the hard muscle of his chest.

"Just using me for me body?" he asked as he backed her up to lean against the tree once again, his words muffled slightly as he pressed his mouth to her neck.

Charlie pulled back and looked at him, her gaze searching his face after he lifted his head, causing him to raise a brow in question, wondering what she was waiting for.

She shook herself out of her silent musings and smirked. "Of course." she said. "You're not really good for anything else."

"Maybe so," he said as he lifted her leg to wrap around his hip. "but I'm really good at this."

He leaned back in to press his lips to hers, but she caught his face and looked into his eyes. "This..." she said, faltering slightly. "This doesn't mean anything."

Monroe smiled softly and nodded. "Right." he said. "Less than nothing." he said as he looked into her eyes, before leaning in and softly pressing his lips to hers.

…

 **The Fourth Time**  it happened Charlie knew she was screwed, in more ways than one.

They had gotten a tip that a supply of Patriot ammunition was coming through the little town they were camped by. They weren't sure about the particulars though; the normal route and security that was used; so when they learned of a woman in town that was not a Patriot sympathizer, they knew it was their chance to get some actual Intel that they could use.

Charlie had stood to the side and slightly behind Miles as she watched Monroe talk with the woman. She was supposed to be helping Miles keep an eye on their surroundings, but she couldn't seem to keep her eyes off of Monroe's hand when he reached out and laid it on the young woman's arm, talking for a moment longer before sliding it down to grasp her elbow, giving it a warm squeeze before letting go.

She watched as he grinned at the woman. That charming, almost boyish grin he used when Charlie knew that he was flirting.

 _Really_ , she had thought to herself,  _is there a need to flirt when the woman was more than willing to give up the information to begin with?_

She's wasn't jealous. That's ridiculous. He was just wasting time that they could be using to get things set in place for the attack. She wasn't jealous, because that would imply that she had some kind of feelings for him and that wasn't true at all.

She's wasn't jealous.

That's what she kept telling herself. All afternoon and evening as they worked to set up a plan of attack, working out the best course of action; who to place where, and who would move at what signal.

She leaned back in the chair she had been sitting in for far to long that evening and looked up to see Bass watching her.

 _When had he become Bass in her head?_  She wondered to herself. But that didn't really matter, because as her eyes locked with his and her mind brought forth the image of his hand on the arm of the pretty young woman from town with that smile on his face, she realized that she was wrong.

She had been jealous.

She still was she realized, as the thought of that grin on his face earlier brought a frown to hers now.

Bass cocked his head to the side as he watched the emotions play out across her face and tried to keep the smile off of his. He had known she was watching earlier, which is why he laid the charm on so thick.

He could tell all along; even if Charlie couldn't; that it did mean something, it meant a lot more than just something. But he knew she had to get to that conclusion on her own.

Well mostly on her own.

He cocked a brow and nodded towards the door, not knowing if she would take him up on the offer or run from the feelings she just realized she had.

To his surprise and relief she lifted her chin slightly, a slight movement, to small to really be called a nod.

After making the excuse to Miles that they were going to search the old Garage out back one more time for anything they might be able to make useful, they walked out together.

When they got to the garage, Bass led her to the back corner where there was an old cot set up and he sat down on it and reaching out and grabbing her hand without words, he pulled her to him so that she was standing between his knees.

Then slowly; never taking his eyes from her; he began to undress her.

…

As Charlie lay on the cot, her fingers running absentmindedly through the curls on the back of Bass' head where he laid it against her chest as they both tried to catch their breath, she realized she hadn't said it. She hadn't said the words that she had thought where a reassurance for both of them, but was really just her way of trying to push him away.

She tapped on his head, drawing his attention. "This..." she said, unable to finish the sentence.

Bass gave her a lopsided smile. "Yeah, I know." he said.

As she looked at that smile she thought back to all the smirks that had been in it's place before and realized that he had known all along that she was full of crap.

She rolled her eyes and he grinned a little wider before laying his head back down.

 _Geez_ , she thought to herself,  _how many time do you have to have sex with a man before you can admit to yourself that you maybe have some feelings for him?_

Four apparently.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you thought.
> 
> Remember...
> 
> Reviews make you AWESOME!


End file.
